I've Got You
by hsm753
Summary: AJ happens to find CM Punk alone and thoughtful at a house show. My Valentine's Day gift to my best friend Hi14X.


**AN: For my best friend, Freya (Hi14X)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

AJ walked through the long hallway of the arena, twisting her hair in-between her fingers as she smiled lightly at her actions, not caring if she was alone in the semi-dark place. She sighed and quickly turned the corner until she ran into a couple of other Divas at the end. She smiled at them, having an urge to skip past them, but managed to control her actions and kept moving past the wandering eyes of the other girls.

"Hello, AJ." One said.

AJ turned around and recognized the voice was that of her friend Kaitlyn, holding the Diva's championship on her shoulder proudly. AJ looked at that championship and felt a sting in her heart, wanting so bad to just steal it from her friend. But, she let it slide, knowing it wasn't hers anyway.

"Hello, Kaitlyn," AJ smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Kaitlyn said, smiling. "You?"

"Fine." AJ said, then turned on her heel and skipped lightly down the hallway, ignoring the laughs from the other Divas, including Kaitlyn herself.

Once AJ had managed to find a state of closure in her mind, she quickly realized she had passed somebody down the hall. She stopped skipping and quickly turned around on instant, seeing the person standing on the side of the hall holding a golden championship in hand. AJ smiled brightly and quickly walked over to the person, seeing their head pop up instantly.

"Oh, hey, AJ." The person said.

"Hey, Punk," AJ said. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess," Punk looked at the championship and grinned before placing it on his shoulder and placing his fingers under AJ's chin. "Talk to you later."

"Oh, okay, Punk." AJ said, smiling.

Punk smiled and walked down the hall, disappearing once he ran into Paul Heyman and the two began whispering to each other before turning the corner. AJ frowned as she saw the man she was too shy to ask out slip between her fingers again. She slowly walked back down the opposite way of the hall and towards the women's locker room. She soon reached the door and went towards her locker, opening it to see the big picture of Punk staring at her with a killer smile. She touched the picture and smiled.

"Some day." She whispered.

* * *

"You, sir, will defeat Ryback and not only will you stay champion, you will remain the number one guy in the business. You will still be the voice of the voiceless, the champion of champions, and, most of all, the-"

As Paul kept talking about the upcoming match with Ryback, Punk kept staring at the ground, trying to take in the words, but also had his mind wandering elsewhere in a state he didn't seem to understand. He looked up at Paul, who had looked towards the ceiling while talking and gesturing with his hands, and sighed when he attempted to recall the remains of the conversation.

"Does all of that seem fair to you?" Paul asked.

Punk nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Good. Now then, let's go train for the big match tonight."

"Sure thing," Punk placed the title on his shoulder. "But let me catch some fresh air first."

Paul nodded. "Anything for you, champ."

Just around the corner, John Cena walked down the hall and happened the ease-drop on the two men's conversation. He watched as Punk walked down the hall past him, not even noticing, and John quickly descended towards Paul Heyman, who looked at John as he smiled brightly at the other man.

"What's up, Paul?" John placed his arm around Paul's shoulders.

Paul shrugged off the touch. "You and I aren't even tight, so don't come near me expecting to get a rematch. You've had your chance, John."

"Well, maybe I have, but if Punk considers it," John curled his hand into a fist and placed it on his chest. "If you want some, come get some."

John walked away from Paul, who glared at John before touching his cell phone, looking at all the texts he had received from Vicki Guerrero and Vince McMahon all at once.

* * *

Punk walked heavily up the stairs of the arena and quickly found a door. Once he opened it, the cool night breeze flew into his face. He shivered a moment, but sighed when he realized he could finally be alone and clear his head. He looked out into the open, the city lights engulfing the area, car horns and trucks backing up in the streets and driveways. He saw the dark pavement under him and quickly found the edge of the building, where he eased down and stared into the city life, hearing the sounds in his ears. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, but opened them when he saw an image burn into his head. The image that of the one he loved.

He got up, furious at himself, knowing he could never find the courage to talk to her. He just couldn't be ready.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why can't you do it?"

"Do what?"

Punk turned around quickly and saw the shadow of a person behind him. He gulped when he recognized the voice.

"Nothing. It's nothing, AJ."

AJ smiled a little and emerged from her hiding place on the roof. The same place she always goes when she feels alone.

"I understand if you need to be alone," She said. "I know what it feels like."

"You? Alone?" Punk laughed. "As if that's possible. You're one of the top Divas on the roster."

"Not all people on top have friends." AJ frowned.

Punk nodded. "True. I guess I don't have many friends, either."

AJ laughed, causing Punk to look up at her curiously.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Why haven't you been talking to your friends?"

"Didn't I just say I didn't have many?" Punk sighed, looking out into the city. "Maybe I'm just a big jerk."

AJ walked a little towards Punk, but stopped briefly. "You're not. It doesn't matter what other people think."

"Maybe," Punk said, looking at the championship. "But, still, I'm not the easiest guy to hang around."

"I doubt that."

"How so?"

"Well, I know you're nice to anyone, that is, until they disrespect you. Second, you wish people could follow your image. And, the last thing, you wish you had ice cream bars."

Punk took everything in and suddenly felt an outburst of laughter. AJ watched as Punk doubled over in place, his hands clutching both the title and his stomach, his mouth wide with all the noises coming out of his mouth. AJ frowned when she could see that Punk wouldn't stop, causing her to believe he wasn't just laughing at her joke, but at her.

AJ turned around and choked back tears, not letting the man she thought she knew see them. She slowly began walking back into the shadows where she had come from. Punk looked up, tears in his eyes, and saw that AJ was heading towards the fire escape. He slowly stood up, his laughing stopped, and quickly caught up to her, worried.

"AJ," Punk said, grabbing her arm. "AJ? What's wrong?"

AJ pulled her arm away from Punk's grasp and remained in place, her back to him, not wanting to see him.

"AJ?"

"What, Punk?"

"What's wrong with you?"

AJ felt tears in her eyes again. "You laughed at me."

"Wasn't that the point? You make such good jokes."

"No, Punk," AJ sobbed. "You were laughing at me."

"You?" Punk grew confused. "No, AJ, I would never laugh at you."

AJ managed to shift in place a little. "Then why were you laughing so hard?"

"Because no one hasn't pulled off the 'ice cream bars' joke since last year," Punk smiled, grabbing AJ's wrist and holding it in his hand. "And, besides, you're the best prankster around."

AJ smiled a little, turning her head a little to Punk. "Really?"

"Really." Punk said, smiling, wiping a tear off of AJ's face.

AJ smiled and managed to grab Punk's hand and look at it before letting it go, but Punk kept his hand in her's and leaned in closer. AJ pulled back a little, but quickly leaned in so she could get the full feel of Punk's lips on hers. Once Punk had deepened the kisses, AJ smiled and kissed him back. Once they both stopped, they looked at each other, Punk blushing and AJ smiling.

"Thanks." AJ said.

Punk looked up at her, confused. "For what?"

"For being a great friend."

"Anytime."


End file.
